stingrayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue From The Skies
Lieutenant Fisher is completing target practice in Stingray with Phones and Marina, when Agent X20 plants a bomb on the hull. Troy must be lowered from an aircraft in order to remove the bomb in time. Plot Lietuenant Fisher is in command of Stingray with Phones and Marina acting as his crew on a training mission, when they are ambushed by a Terror Fish. The Terror Fish fires a missile, which hits the atomic reactor that powers Stingray, causing it to plummet to the bottom of the sea. With radioactivity levels rising and Commander Shore unable to mount a rescue to save them in time, the crew prepares for the end. The entire series of events is revealed to be a training simulation of a mission that was doomed from the beginning-no matter what Fisher had done, the crew wouldn't have made it. Since Fisher handled the situation well and kept calm, he passed with flying colors, and is scheduled to take command of the real Stingray to complete his Aquanaut training. Later that day, as the Commander Shore and Troy prepare for Lieutenant Fisher's final test the next day, a delivery of a Mark VI computer arrives in Marineville. Commander Shore is irritated, as they had already received one earlier that week, but dismisses the issue for later. Unbeknownst to the Marineville staff, Agent X20 is hiding inside, and eavesdrops on the conversation, learning that Fisher will be going out the next day and shooting dummy targets on the underwater missile ranger with Stingray. Later that night, they crew throws a surprise party for Fisher, while Agent X-20 reviews the recordings he took from the Marineville Control Tower. He plans to destroy Stingray while they are on the missile range by packing explosives into the targets that Fisher will be aiming at the next day during his training. The next day Fisher takes the helm of Stingray with Phones and Marina as his crew, and they head for the WASP Missile Range. Fisher hits both of the first targets that he aims at, and then fires at the third, unaware that Agent X20 booby-trapped it. The target explodes instantly when hit, crippling Stingray and causing it to sink to the bottom, where Agent X20 swims over and attaches a bomb to the outside. The only craft that can reach the stricken sub in time before the bomb goes off is an Arrowhead jet, which is a single seater aircraft. Troy, who has done some flying in his training program, volunteers to fly the craft and rescue the stricken submarine. After a shaky takeoff and narrowly clipping the Command Tower, Troy heads out to towards Stingray. He bails out of the aircraft and heads down to Stingray, where he removes the bomb from the side of the sub. After removing the bomb, he heads off and throws it a good distance away where it explodes without harming anyone. Later, the crew returns to Marineville, and they celebrate Lieutenant Fisher's promotion to the position of Aquanaut with a party at Commander Shore's house. Regular Voice Cast * Captain Troy Tempest - Don Mason * Lieutenant Phones Sheridan - Robert Easton * Lieutenant Atlanta Shore - Lois Maxwell * Commander Sam Shore - Ray Barrett * Sub-Lieutenant John Fisher - Ray Barrett * Surface Agent X20 - Robert Easton * Gate Sergeant - David Graham Guest Voice Cast * Simulator Sergeant - David Graham * Truck Driver Joe - David Graham * Security Guard - David Graham * Aquaphibian - David Graham WASP Equipment Used *Stingray *WASP Arrowhead Interceptor Trivia * Troy is revealed to have completed some flight training in his training program, enough to pilot an Arrowhead Interceptor (albeit badly). * This episode is one of only three total where Agent X20 appears without King Titan. Goofs Gallery Troy tempest crash.PNG|While taking off in a Arrowhead aircraft, an inexperienced Troy nearly clips the command tower. Category:Episodes